oldonteariscampaignfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mithril Kingdom
The Mithril Kingdom 'Description:' The Frost Dwarves are as cold and inhospitable as the land that they live in. They call the Mithril Mountains and the High Dondarrin Plateau home. The Mithril Kingdom is the Western most Fey Country on Ontearis. 'History:' Like most of the other Fey who came from Atir during the Great Migration, the Frost Dwarves came through either the Iron Gate or the Emerald Gate. However, unlike their cousins, the Sun Dwarves, those that would one day become the Frost Dwarves were not content to remain in the Iron Mountains. They wanted little to do with the other Races and what was more, they lusted after a place as rich in rare and precious gems and minerals as their ancestral mountains which they left behind on Atir. Their quest led them across the vast Ohsahn continent, far, far away from the rest of their kind. They finally made their home in the Mithril Mountains, so called for their large deposits of the fantastic metal used magical armor and weapons. Here they found all the riches their greedy hearts desired and also the isolation. 'Geography:' The Mithril Kingdom is marked on maps as stretching along the length of the Mithril Mountains and also stretching west into the Dondarrin Plateau, however, their subterranean tunnels likely stretch for tens if not hundreds of miles out in all directions from the mountains. While the Frost Dwarves boast some towns above ground, the climate of their territory is so cold that they mostly build underground. Towns are built into the walls and floors of massive caverns and tunnels connect one town to the other. These towns are powered and hearted with geothermal energy harnessed by genius engineers of the Mithril Dwarves. 'Government:' The government of The Mithril Kingdom is a hereditary monarchy. The Mithril Kingdom is something like a giant corporation, and the King of the Mithril Kingdom acts like the CEO, the people, his employees. 'Economy:' The economy of The Mithril Kingdom is based mostly on the mining of precious metals, gems, and minerals and on the trade of masterfully crafted armor, weapons, and other items crafted from these mined commodities. 'Inhabitants:' The inhabitants of the Mithril Kingdom are for the most part reclusive and suspicious. They are distrustful of outsiders and are constantly wary of people who wish to steal from them. They are also extremely hard workers, constantly working at their mines and smiths. It’s inhabitants are largely followers of Gohred, the God of Metal, Rocks, and Soil, and Ihsaedrin, the God of Ice. 'Country Traits:' 'People of the Underground:' You grew up in one of the vast underground cities of the Mithril Kingdom. Geothermicly heated, the large cities are a nice departure from the hideous cold of the “Aboveground”. The Mithril Kingdom cities are an engineering masterpiece and you have studied them as such. Bonus: You gain a +1 bonus to Knowledge (Engineering) and Knowledge (Dungeoneering) checks. One of these (your choice) is always a class skill for you. 'Armorers:' You grew up amongst the cities of the Mithril Kingdom, one of the finest producers of mithril armor in the world. You apprenticed at a work shop for some time in your youth before deciding to pursue other goals. Bonus: You gain +3 to Craft (Armor) checks. ' '